


123. Alex makes a proud public post

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [123]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	123. Alex makes a proud public post

_**Alex Skarsgard makes a proud public post**_  
[public to Citadel]

An opening weekend estimated at $275.5 million worldwide.

Oh hell yeah. [That's](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1905041/) my boy.

 **ETA:** Make that an [estimated global total of $300 million](http://movies.yahoo.com/news/latinos-shift-fast-furious-6-overdrive-holiday-box-160452085.html). And on the Pacific Coast, we're not close to being done with today.  


* * *

  


**([Post a new comment](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/29612.html?mode=reply))**

|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)[**citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/)  
2013-05-27 03:01 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/29612.html?thread=5804#t5804))   
---|---  
*huge grin*  
  
I'm loving this.  
  
\- biggest first weekend for the franchise  
\- biggest opening weekend EVER for Universal  
\- second-biggest opening of 2013, behind only Iron Man 3!  
  
I knew everyone would be blown away but this is beyond my expectations  
  
p.s. Thank you, sir. Your boy loves you so much. 

([Reply to this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/29612.html?replyto=5804))([Thread](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/29612.html?thread=5804#t5804))  
  
|  ****  
[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)[**skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/)  
2013-05-27 08:33 pm UTC ([link](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/29612.html?thread=6060#t6060))   
---|---  
Nothing to thank me for (right now, anyway). You're amazing, to the core.


End file.
